mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:AtlasYT
Già, comunque non è sicuro che SML e Fire diventeranno admin ora, ma immagino non manchi molto, per quanto riguarda a MG e l'impostore non ci ho capito molto del perche se ne vanno, ma forse è meglio cosi Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 12:45, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Cosa mi dici che hai una bella idea se neppure me la dici xD piuttosto lavora alle avventure di ULQ XD e passa in chat. Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 12:58, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 13:20, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) News del giorno! *In molti utenti hanno creato una propria lista utentiù **Blog utente:Mario ombra/Lista Utenti **Blog utente:Light Matter/Lista utenti! **Blog utente:Ulquiorra adlani/Lista utenti PERSONALE **Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Utenti *I sondaggi del Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Concorsi Avatar! sono quasi giunti a termine e a quanto pare ulq avrà di nuovo il primo posto, infatti è stato superato in un solo sondaggio da Mariuigi *Ho aggiunto la lista dei nemici in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *È stata creata la Galassia Razzo Flotta. *E sto insegnando a un po' di più sui template. Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 16:35, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Mi spiace ma non sono admin e non posso inserirla ma avvertirò un admin! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 17:50, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) Scusa se ieri non ti ho aggiornato sugli eventi della wiki ho avuto da fare sulla Kirby Ita Wiki che è trnata attiva. Eccoti le news. *MO ha creato una decina di pagine da ieri a stamattina. *Io e LMT siamo saliti in classifica. *È iniziato il periodo per proporre una pagina in vetrina nel mio blog Pagina In Vetrina di Agosto. *Ho stracciato MO e LMT a MK7 (ieri) XD Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 16:06, lug 9, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, rispondo alla tua domanda di chi è diventato admin insieme a te, allora sia sono diventati admin e mod insieme a te ULQ,FEDE, Y02.(se vogliamo aggiungiamo anche il co-founder boo) Mario ombra' (Hai bisogno? O preferisci vedere i miei blog? Guarda che ho fatto fin'ora!)' 09:45, lug 19, 2013 (UTC) Stasera Chat della Domenica sera sulla Secret LDSJ Wiki! LightMatter (I miei blog!) Sta sera Speciale Chat del Venrdì Sera nella LMW per maggiori informazioni e per il link della wiki guarda qui. La chat inizia alle 21:30 e finisce alle 0:00! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 12:28, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) Devo parlarti... è urgente. Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 16:20, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) ciao vieni in chat Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 08:49, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) Ho notato che ultimamente c'è spesso questo bug, ma non mi era mai capitato di veder sparire tutte le wiki activity! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 20:31, ago 5, 2013 (UTC) Direi che ora la tua pagina utete è molto migliorata. E complimenti per essere qui da un anno! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 16:40, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) Avrei bisogno che mi metti admin delle sezioni per poco tempo, voglio che sia una 100% sorpresa. SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 18:17, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Grazie, cerchero di creare almeno due pagine al giorno, dici che basta? Comunque una domanda, so che hai in mente di abbandonare la wiki a giudicare dal tuo blog, ma allora come farai a farmi da guida? è solo per curiosita XD ThunderBolt-99 (Il Lampo!). 20:46, ago 20, 2013 (UTC) bella idea. Sonic98 (Mondo Onirico) 17:48, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Leggi il messaggio sulla Amici 12 Wiki... Luigi74 (discussioni) 13:05, set 1, 2013 (UTC) LMT mi ha bloccato, come al solito, sbloccami. Luigi74 (discussioni) 13:09, set 1, 2013 (UTC) Se non vuoi sbloccarmi qui andiamo allora sulla tua Wiki. Luigi74 (discussioni) 13:10, set 1, 2013 (UTC) Adesso che faccio? Solo tu (forse) mi credi che sono il MG vero, e sono sicuro che non mi vorrai aiutare... Luigi74 (discussioni) 13:35, set 1, 2013 (UTC) Non hai un briciolo di tempo, tra due minuti non mi rivedrai più. Luigi74 (discussioni) 13:51, set 1, 2013 (UTC) Y&T ulq non ha tolto admin SML senza il permesso di nessuno, aveva il permesso di sonic, poi per rimetterlo avresti comunque sovuto chiedere il permesso al fondatore Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 07:53, set 2, 2013 (UTC) Grazie Y&T :D Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(Let's Go!)']] 10:35, set 2, 2013 (UTC) Quelle cose che mi ha detto SML alle spalle Sono vere! O almeno alcune, la cosa che più non ho sopportato, e non venirmelo a dire in faccia, dovè il coraggio? e comunque ieri ero solo nervoso, e anche sonic era d'accordo sul toglierlo, ma ora è risolto... almeno in parte... [[Utente:Ulquiorra adlani|Ulquiorra'''_]][[Discussione Utente:Ulquiorra adlani|''Adlani]] ''' , , Live fast, die fun'' ' . 12:15, set 2, 2013 (UTC) Che è successo con SML O.O ''Con che diritto ULQ può segliere se degradarti o no beh ULQ è la sua guida e l'ha messo lui admin, poi ho sentito che aveva il permesso di sonic (sempre che sia vero, spiegami che è successo ti prego!) '''ThunderBolt-99 (Il Lampo!). 14:02, set 2, 2013 (UTC) Sonic faceva prima a rimandare il problema a domani... piuttosto che dire sì ThunderBolt-99 (Il Lampo!). 16:15, set 2, 2013 (UTC) Ciao yoshi e toad.allora....potresti farmi la firma?allora.......la vorrei con Baby scritto in blu e luigi in verde fosforescente.Poi vorrei l'immagine di inkubak a sinistra e quella di bowser a destra :) * Sempre meglio che avercelo conto, e finora, non ha violato regole, non avrebbe senso, anche se è un hacker. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 19:51, set 4, 2013 (UTC) Puoi passare un attimo in chat per favore? Yoshi02 [[Discussioni utente:Yoshi02|'Al tuo servizio!']] 19:42, set 22, 2013 (UTC) *Y&T *l'ho aggiunta ora *ma già da tempo è vietato copiare dalla OLD *ne avevamo parlato alla chat speciale *e prima ho detto a LMT visto che la regola sembra non essere ovvia, la aggiungo *inoltre il risultato della chat speciale era: solo gli admin col permesso di un burocrate possono copiare dalla OLD *quindi prima di dirmi sù Y&t, informati perfavore Mess. preso dalla chat. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 16:18, set 26, 2013 (UTC) Beh cosa ho detto? non si copia! e chi copia ban di un mese, ma visto la discussione della chat speciale, solo gli admin possono trasferire le pagine, dodo ha copiato, e ha avuto l'ultimo avvertimento. Ulquiorra adlani [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'La Fiamma Suprema']] . 14:03, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Puoi essere la mmia guida? Super Toad (Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa delle puzze?) 23:08, set 28, 2013 (UTC) scusami volevo solo chiederti vorei imparare a creare quelle immagini ma sinceramente non capisco niente in quella pagina puoi aiutarmi ? Goom-bot 2000 (Si torna tra i banchi di scuola!) 10:02, set 29, 2013 (UTC) Scusa... SML mi ha fatto notare che ho quasi completato tutte le pagine di M&L2 e secondo lui potrei diventare Rollback, secondo te quando potrei diventarlo (attenzione non sto chiedendo di diventarlo.. non mi meriterei un ban -.-) Goom-bot 2000 (Foglie, Foglie ovunque!) 17:56, ott 9, 2013 (UTC) Ho visto che sulla profezia è morto SuperTommy, io non ci avrei mai pensato *_* Cmunque quando esce la terza parte? :) Dodo3000' (Ghost's Power!)' 16:16, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) giovedi' 31 ottobre non mancare alla chat festiva ;) sarà pieno di gente e eventi speciali! Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 18:21, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) Bel nome ;) Super Toad (Vai a dormire...) 08:41, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) PS: come hai fatto? Ciao! devo parlarti! ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 17:32, nov 11, 2013 (UTC) YT quando potrai perchè non restingi il logo?, è urgente grazie ;) Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:28, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per gli auguri GioGiovi3L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 12:07, nov 17, 2013 (UTC) Sì, grazie :°) Shadow Mr.L Discussioni Furia Metallica! 17:24, nov 17, 2013 (UTC) Aspetto con ansia la prossima parte della porfezia, hai detto che l'avresti messa uno di questi giorni xD (non ti voglio mettere ansia perchè sennò viene troppo bene ;) ) Dodo3000' (C'è aria di festa!)' 18:58, nov 18, 2013 (UTC) YT non commentare puoi aggiungerle tu! Chat, ti và? Shadow Mr.L Discussioni Furia Metallica! 14:22, nov 21, 2013 (UTC) Il tempo della profezia è scaduto e nessuno ha avuto idee O.O chi è morto? Dodo3000' (C'è aria di festa!)' 19:57, nov 21, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione scusa :c me lo dimentico sempre, me lo farò in questi giorni, comunque so che sei occupato, ma non credo potrai occupartene dopo visto che la lista sarà fatta entro mercoledi. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 19:26, nov 24, 2013 (UTC) In che senso? Comunque non so perchè ma le scritte nella mia pag. di disc. appaiono esageratamente grande :\ penso sia per colpa del template con il codice big. ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 13:32, nov 25, 2013 (UTC) Bon ho risolto ;) ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 13:33, nov 25, 2013 (UTC) Perfavore, di agli utenti di non commentare più il blog di THB, altrimenti sarò costretto a cancellarlo, oramai ci si è capiti, se vuoi commentare dimmelo in chat ;) penso che anche SML abbia capito come funzionano le cose, mi spiace per lui che prova questo odio... ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 18:45, nov 27, 2013 (UTC) Grazie :3 ULQ [[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 14:22, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah per favore non togliere la scritta o al leader ULQ nel template benvenuto (sempre se eri te che usavi SuperMarioItalia), perchè ha il diritto di essere li quella scritta, senno dillo a chiunque abbia la password. ULQ ti augura...[[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Un buon natale! oh oh oh!']] 14:59, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) Ho bisogno di parlarti in chat allora. ULQ ti augura...[[Discussioni utente:Ulquiorra adlani|'Un buon natale! oh oh oh!']] 15:45, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) YT sei d'accordo a creare una pagina speciale per le fanart della wiki come il disegno di mariuigi? ulq è d' accordo Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 17:36, dic 24, 2013 (UTC) ...a dire il vero... no :/ Waluigi-igi-igi-igi!6-6-6-4-4-4!D-D-D-S-S-S-S!! (discussioni) 12:14, gen 3, 2014 (UTC) YT ho aggiunto il link della wiki nel video you tube,ho una propost:perchè nel canale non facciamo video su wika in generale?(per esempio come creare pagine su wikia come inserire template ecc.) sono semplici secondo come, se uno non vuole far sentire la sua voce come ulq basta mettere una barra con scritto tutto quello che direbbe. lo presento alla chat speciale? Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 15:54, gen 4, 2014 (UTC) tu sei disposto a far video con la voce? Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 16:15, gen 4, 2014 (UTC) ok,allora usiamo le scritte. Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 16:59, gen 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat speciale oggi (dalle 15.00 alle 18.00) e domani (dalle 13.00 alle 16.00). ti do dei consigli per il video su come creare una pagina in una wiki 1) se non vuoi parlare fai una barra con le scritte 2) ricordati all' inizio dei video di publicizzare la wiki e metti il link in descrizione :) P.S. non c'è fretta per fare il video :) puo' passare anche un mese Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 13:36, gen 6, 2014 (UTC) ho caricato un nuovo video intro nel canale,quando fai il video usa quella intro,è solo piu' corta Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 15:31, gen 8, 2014 (UTC) ho un idea, i video tutorial su come creare le pagine li potremmo organizzare come una serie, così:nella prima puntata fai vedere come creare la pagina ,scrivere in corsivo , in grassetto e mettere i link tipo Mario; e scrivi qualcosa sul personaggio. Nel secondo video continui quello che hai fatto nel primo e magari metti un infobox e nel terzo delle immagini ed una tabella. ti piace l' idea? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 16:27, gen 8, 2014 (UTC) Di nulla! Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 13:44, gen 9, 2014 (UTC) yt hi tempo per fare il primo video domenica? Se no mi spieghi come fare video? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 19:18, gen 9, 2014 (UTC) ok lo scarico e poi mi spieghi come usarlo Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 17:50, gen 10, 2014 (UTC) tu che usi per registrare? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 17:55, gen 10, 2014 (UTC) YT secondo te è conveniente fare una serie di slideshow su yt? P.S ora ho imparato a usare tutta wikia.css.ora che pag. media wiki dovrei imparare ad usare? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 21:58, gen 12, 2014 (UTC) degli slidesow sui personaggi di super mario Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 19:55, gen 13, 2014 (UTC) allora non faro' la serie, ma faro' un solo video slideshow Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 17:06, gen 14, 2014 (UTC) abbiamo la parten nel canale? P.S. che mi spieghi di media wiki? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 14:26, gen 16, 2014 (UTC) abbiamo la partner per il canale? se no, la posso aggiungere? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 19:06, gen 16, 2014 (UTC) yt allora cosa mi spieghi? P.S. perchè ora che siamo fusi non cambiamo il nome del canale in mario wiki? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 18:49, gen 18, 2014 (UTC) YT potresti cambiare il nome della wiki e il modo in cui si trova nel motore di ricerca? abbiamo il permesso di ulq Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 20:32, gen 27, 2014 (UTC) c'è una pagina media wiki per modificare il nome non devi spostare la pag., dovrebbe essere facile da trovare, si chiama home qualcosa ora non ricordo bene... poi bisogna anche modificare il nome con cui si trova la wiki nel motore di ricerca. Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 18:38, gen 29, 2014 (UTC) ora che ti ho spiegato come fare, puoi cambiare il nome della wiki? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 21:48, feb 3, 2014 (UTC) Uff... no, quel metodo è del tutto inutile, come cambiare nome alla Home (forse pochi lo sanno ma la Home della Old si chiamava "Super Mario Wiki", non "Mario Wiki"). L'unico modo, da quel che io sappia, è fare richiesta ad un Helper o allo Staff di Wikia, almeno questo è quello che ne so io. [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni 22:16, feb 3, 2014 (UTC) perchè hai annullato la mia modifica nella ag dello staff? potevi anche avvisare Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 15:19, feb 5, 2014 (UTC) calma .-. ,ma perchè non serviva? così si poteva evitare di cercare sempre la pagin utente... Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 14:39, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) ok :) Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 18:45, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) ci ho messo un sacco per capire che eri YoshiandToad99, comunque sei il primo a cui scrivo con la mia nuova firma. Super- luigi' '' [[Blog_utente:Super-luigi 65|'(Il Toad Giallo!)]] ' io non ti conoscevo come Yoshi&toad, ma ho capito che hai cambiato nome... non è così? io sono qui da novembre. 'Super- luigi' '' [[Blog_utente:Super-luigi 65|'(Il Toad Giallo!)]] ' Caro YT, purtroppo la wiki non è nella situazione migliore, e tu sei assente da molto tempo e lo sei spesso, quindi, spero che tu sia d'accordo con me, ti consiglio di farti sostituire come burocrate da qualcun'altro almeno finche non tornerai presente, ora come ora serve un vice che mi aiuti e tu purtroppo non puoi rivestire questo ruolo per ora, quindi, finche non tornerai presente, ti suggerisco di degradarti da burocrate, grazie. già da 2 mesi... 'Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 18:43, apr 15, 2014 (UTC) Ehi YT, in qualità di admin ti devo chiedere di dare un occhiata QUI (se è possibile leggi tutto il blog, prima di commentare) grazie. Ti va se ricominciamo a parlare via mail? 14:56, ott 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok, ma finché non mi ritorna il PC sono costretto al Wii U, quindi appena mi torna ti scrivo due righe con la solita paginetta, dato che non ricordo la tua mail. Ma resti ancora admin o no? 20:33, ott 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok, non mi fa mandare mail con la pagina speciale, ti tocca passarmela in qualche modo. Oppure inviamene una a me. 20:42, ott 17, 2014 (UTC) Ultimamente si hanno avute lamentele sull'attuale stato dei gradi utente (credo che tu già lo sappia), ho proposto di discuterne (qui di seguito vedi il mio programma), mi serve però il consenso degli amministratori. Attualmente a favore dell'idea ci siamo io, Fire e Fede, mancate solo tu e Ulq. Programma: #Aprire una discussione nel forum interno della wiki in cui ogni utente può esprimere liberamente la sua opinione e dire che vorrebbe che venga degradato e chi promosso. #Raccolti abbastanza commenti, fare una Chat speciale nel forum tra amministratori in cui si discute in base ai commenti lasciati dagli utenti (ovviamente i commenti lasciati da soggetti poco affidabili verranno presi meno in considerazione) #Applicare la cosa. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 13:52, ott 21, 2014 (UTC) Un giorno passa in chat che ci scambiamo le mail, almeno possiamo sentirci (via mail) più spesso. Non so perché ma il Speciale:InviaEMail non va. 18:28, ott 30, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per il consenso. Domani sarà aperta la discussione e verra chiusa una settimana-dieci giorni dopo. In seguito si svolgerà la chat speciale, in un giorno in cui tutti (o quasi) gli amministratori possano parteciparvi, quindi potresti provare a proporre un giorno in cui sei libero. Posso chiederti un favore? Potresti rendere la chat del forum ufficiale della wiki riservata agli amministratori e agli "invitati speciali" come successo con la prima Chat Speciale? — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 19:39, nov 2, 2014 (UTC) Grazie mille!! — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 08:38, nov 7, 2014 (UTC) Volentieri! Anche oggi. Che ne dici di Martedì 25 come giorno della Chat Speciale? (leggi il mio ultimo commento qui) Rispondi al commento dicendo a che ora sei disponibile. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 20:06, nov 18, 2014 (UTC) Ero appena arrivato in chat e sei uscito D: Spero ti stia divertendo durante questa vacanza. Io... abbastanza, la settimana in Trentino l'ho trovata fantastica, il resto non molto XD Non ti preoccupare, la wiki sta attraversando un periodo di inattività ma sto riflettendo su come farla tornare a splendere :D Comunque, è sempre bello vedere che ogni tanto passi a rivederla. Il livello di protezione della tua pagina utente è stato abbassato, ora puoi modificarla ;) 09:08, ago 17, 2015 (UTC) Sono ancora attivo sulla Gmail, eh. 14:37, set 11, 2015 (UTC)